osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Nina D'arc
Appearance Nina is slightly above average in height and has a well built figure with a lean amount of muscle. She has long brown hair that she styles in a variety of different ways such as free, in a bun, ponytail, or a braid. Her eyes are a dull amber which have a hardened, straight-forward look to them and seem to give off a sense of leadership. For her clothes she has multiple sets, one of which being the ‘Pendragon’ Set in which she wears when on camera as the armor has an intimidating and imposing look to it. It is primarily black with red accents scattered around it in places such as the grooves or along ridges to accentuate the armor and has a generally demonic look about it. Another set is her Leather Armour in which she uses for combat. Its is a generic set of armor that protects her during combat but also allows her to move in a free and unrestricted way so that she can make the most of her combat style. Her casual set is blue jeans and t-shirts in a variety of solid plain colors and a plain set off tennis shoes. She wears these as they are simple and very easy to move in. Personality Nina is a hard worker driven by her desire to protect those weaker than her but this does not stop her from remembering roots, that she was not always as strong as she is now, allowing her to easily connect and relate to her troops which she thinks improves the efficiency within the ranks. This does not get in her way of keeping a firm grasp on the world around her as she likes learning and it helps her keep her view of reality in a stable perspective. Because of events in her life she has what could be described as a near obsessive need to limit casualties of her allies and because of this she either shoulders everything herself to get things done, throwing herself into battle to protect her comrades from the risk of injury or death or she outright enters the battlefield on her own, not bother bringing soldiers, to avoid the risk of casualties. Backstory Given how Nina currently is now, most simply assume she's always been hardworking, putting others benefits before herself and pushing forward. While this would surprise others, this is in fact not the case. From a young age, Nina had actually been an incredibly lazy and driveless person. She simply did what was necessary to get back, not having any motivation to push herself harder than was necessary. She wasn't special. She didn't stick out. She was about average at everything she did, and that was it. Her life continued on like this, nothing special happening her, simply going with the flow as her worry less school days continued. She left for college, surprisingly, prepared to simply do mediocre some more to land a mediocre job and continue down her mediocre life, eventually leading to a mediocre end. Everything was supposed to be mediocre for her, and, it should have stayed that way. But it didn't. During her stay at College, an /incident/ happened, once that changed her forever. Rouge vampires defying the Masquerade Nights pact attacked the school, being from a powerful nearby 'family.' They feed on everything in sight, tearing up the school and leaving hardly even corpses. She herself was set to be feed on, when on of her classmates jumped forward and sacrificed themself, killing the vampire but the price being their own life as well. She sat there, watching the entire event take fold, moving something deep inside herself. The vampires were eventually taken care of with the arrival of the military, though Nina will never forget what she experienced that day. Upon the /incident/ and the great loss with it, she began pushing herself more and more, seeing that she could no longer be compliant least everything else in her life fall apart. She worked with the people around her, beginning to act as a pseudo leader of sorts as she helped rebuild the college and make a proper monument for all the lives lost. Continuing to push forward, another /incident/ was happening, or rather, the group responsible for the previous one was coming back. The head of the Vampire family himself came, wanting to avenge his drudges deaths. Somehow, by herself, she managed to organize all the students to form a defense, fighting off the intruders herself until more military arrived. The Head refused to run away, instead facing Nina in combat. By sheer luck alone, she managed to win, killing him after the ground crumbled under him and died from debris stabbing through him. It was after that she decided she needed to push even more, unless more innocent humans lives around her be lost. She began training her body along her mind, more and more, straining herself past her limits slightly more each time. After the siege on the school by the vampires, Nina is approached by a man who announces himself as Arthur. He tells her of an organisation he calls Bygon ‘Ayum in which he wants her to join to help those that cannot protect themselves from non-human threats such as the one the befell the school. He inevitably convinced her to join by applying to her sense of justice and so she joined as leader in the lower ranks. After 5 years, she climbed her way up the ladder within the group and became second-in-command and had earned the title and alias of Pendragon and still continues to fight for the cause. After the siege on the school by the vampires, Nina is approached by a man who announces himself as Arthur. He tells her of an organisation he calls Bygon ‘Ayum in which he wants her to join to help those that cannot protect themselves from non-human threats such as the one the befell the school. He inevitably convinced her to join by applying to her sense of justice and so she joined as leader in the lower ranks. After 5 years, she climbed her way up the ladder within the group and became second-in-command and had earned the title and alias of Pendragon and still continues to fight for the cause. Abilities She has no special abilities of any sort that have been gifted to her. Everything she is capable of is through her own hardwork and skill. She's blindingly fast, her reactions matching this. Surprisingly durable as well, though appears to be through sheer force of will. Her speed is so blindingly fast, she's somehow able to thrust her spear so it appears to be in 6 different places at once. The power behind each thrust is no joke as well, easily being able to tear apart most metals. Her sword arm isn't exempt from this, swinging it so it appears to appear in 5 different places around an opponent before they even have time to react. Somehow, she's able to even do this around herself, blocking multiple hits aimed at her from multiple directions in the blink of an eye. Equipment Dual-wields a plain sword and spear. Both are highly durable, and equally sharp. Both are capable of shooting out energy slashes, bolts, balls, bullets, and makeshift shields. The spear has joints in it that allow it to bend and turn in odd shapes around objects, seeming to appear defy physics to hit any objects, when it's really just simple engineering. With this function, it's able to extend it's length as well, appearing to shoot forward suddenly to add extra force to thrust and surprise attacks, as well as spin its joints rapidly to become a lethal drill. It's also able to become a make-shift whip for crowd control due to this. Her sword is specially modified as well, being two blades bolted together where the actual tip lies, acting like a scissor blade of sorts. It's capable of suddenly shooting out, doubling the blade's length for a surprise attack. However, due to the nature of it being bolt, it's only able to come out in an arc, thus given it's scissor like nature. Also useful for deflecting other weapons, particularly pushing them aside once deflected. Able to easily crush and cut tough materials between its jaws, and even rapidly rotate to make a sawblade like weapon. Trivia * Slightly based off of Joan of Arc * Antagonist Classification is Dragon * Pendragon Armour comparable to Daedric Armour from Elder Scrolls. * Rank: Physical = SSS | Endurance = SS | Neutral = S | Overall = SS Category:Antagonist Category:Bygone 'Ayum Category:Crimm's Laboratory Category:Female Category:Character Category:Human Category:Crimm's Assistant Category:Neutral